jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Tatsu Yamashiro
Background 1979 - 2000 Tatsu was an average girl born into her family residing in Japan. Since a young age, she had proficiency in the martial arts, a trait encouraged by her parents. With her beauty & natural skill, many men wanted to marry her. At the age of 18, two brothers (Maseo & Takeo) of a prominent family wanted to date her & proclaimed their love for her. She liked them both but knew she loved Maseo so she picked him. Takeo took insult & immediately fell out with his family to join the Yakuza. She gave birth to twins, Yuki & Reiko, 9 months after their marriage. They were living in bliss until Takeo showed up three years after leaving for Yakuza. He wanted to battle his brother for the rights of their company. Their father had just passed & because he disowned Takeo, Maseo was set to inherit the company. They went on to begin battle but were soon distracted with an explosion erupting their house. Both Tatsu & Maseo knew it was Takeo's doing & that their children had just perished. Takeo took advantage of his distraction & just as Tatsu screamed his name to get his attention, Maseo turned around to be stabbed by brother with the Soultaker. He then turned his sight to Tatsu, who had now picked up her own sword. Tatsu gaining the upper hand & disarmed him. After grabbing Soultaker, she heard her Maseo's voice from the blade, telling her to flee. 2000 - 2007 On the run, Tatsu eventually ended up in Nanda Parbat. She stayed there for about a year as she knew the magic behind it would shield her from Takeo. After learning under their masters, Tatsu found herself in Markovia. She thought she could make a life in Markovia but eventually Takeo found her there,. She barely escaped with her life. She took herself across the ocean to Gotham, knowing that her old associate Bruce Wayne was a prominent figure there. . To help her keep a low profile, Bruce moves her into the Wayne Penthouse for the time being so that no one would spot her. She only left the house at night & if she needed anything, Alfred Pennyworth, would come help her. In time, she becomes an official member of the Bat Family & takes on the name Katana meaning "sword" in Japanese. After spending some time with the Bat Family, she joined Task Force X in 2003 as a way to fight the Yakuza. It was there that she started a friendship with Rick Flag. Their relationship didn't become sexual until 2 years later at 26. There was no strings attached which was no problem for Tatsu as she didn't want to grow close to anyone after witnessing the death of her husband & children. Eventually the fling turned to a relationship after some months. She joined The Team the next year at the urging of Batman as he wanted her to have better sense of justice. She continued to work with The Team & somewhat worked as a liaison between them & Task Force X if needed. 2007 - Present When she's not on a mission, she likes spend time with Rick. Their personalities work as both stay to themselves & can have a good time in each other's presence without saying a word. after they had been dating for four years, Rick finally popped the question. And not that question... he finally asked her about her deceased husband & children. Everyone knew it was a touchy subject & Rick had heard the story from Waller & other people but wanted to hear it from her mouth. She gave him the story but in more of a synopsis manner due to not wanting to go into much detail of how she watched her husband bleed to death or heard her children's scream in horror as they burned. Rick not only asked to hear the story but he also wanted to know if she ever wanted to be married again. It was something Tatsu never really thought about as she never thought she would care for someone again. After some hesitance, she said yes but not at the moment. He then promised her that if they both made it out of this life alive, they would get married after they retired. Relationships * Takeo Yamashiro: Enemy & former brother in law. Takeo has resented Tatsu ever since she chose his brother over him. After he killed her family, he was then going to kill her after making her watch but she got away. Romantic Relationships * Maseo Yamashiro: Missing data. * Rick Flag: Tatsu first met Rick when she joined Task Force X in the summer of 2003. He was their commander & she became his right hand / bodyguard. Their friendship, full of sarcastic comments & annoyed glares, turned to a fling in December 2005. The fling had no emotions tied to it except for their mutual respect for one another & their craft. But like all flings, they fade out or turn to something more. They began dating after seven months & due to their busy schedules that took them across the world, they didn't spend many nights together but it worked for their personalities. Powers & Abilities * Peak Human Condition * Martial Arts * Swordsmanship ** Soultaker Sword * Stealth * Acrobatics * Medical Knowledge * Hand to Hand Combat * Martial Arts * Multilingualism: Tatsu is fluent in Japanese, English & Chinese. Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 4 * Strength: Level 4 * Speed: Level 4 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 7 * Energy Projection: Level 4 * Strategy: Level 6 * Fighting Ability: Level 6 Trivia * Though she has not stated explicitly, she's made it clear that she doesn't want to have another child as her children's death still haunt her to this day. * Due to their similar fighting styles, her & Shiva are always put against each other. While Shiva is the better swordsman, Katana has the better sword, Soul Taker. * Tatsu met Bruce when he did his study abroad trip in 1992 that landed him in Japan for some time. * Neither Rick nor Tatsu stay at the apartment a lot due to their many assignments. * Even when Tatsu isn't on assignment, she only likes to stay there when Rick does. If not, she stays at the Watchtower. * Katana has a power ranking of 36, classifying him as Threat Level 4. Notes * Nazo Baluda is a character from DC comics that is a member of the Big Science Action. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:The Team Category:Bat Family Category:Birds of Prey Category:Task Force X Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Multilingualism